(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmitting/receiving system, a method, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Systems are known in which an error occurring during transportation is detected by using a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) code as an error detecting code, and in which, as a reception response, a positive acknowledgement (ACK) is transmitted when no errors are detected, whereas a negative acknowledgement (NAK) is transmitted when an error is detected.